The secret life of Teddy Grey
by Laura2492
Summary: Taylor noticed something was going on with the oldest Grey child Teddy Grey. These are the secrets that this teenager did everything he could to hide.
1. Chapter 1

T.p.o.v

Something was very wrong with Teddy Grey. Before the new year he was an amazing kid who loved to play with his brother and sisters. On the football team and ran with his father every morning before school. Three months later he's stopped interacting with any of his family and keeping himself in his room most of the time. He quit the football team saying he wanted to concentrate on his school work yet that was still going down. After catching Ana crying in the kitchen holding Teddy's latest school report i decided to do some digging into what was going on with this boy. There were four Grey children in the house, Teddy Ray was the oldest at seventeen. Second was Phoebe Grace who was fifteen and enjoyed giving her father heart attacks every time she announces that she has a new boyfriend. He told her when she was thirteen she wasn't allowed to date until at least twenty but that girl is just as stubborn as her father. They decided not to have anymore children after Phoebe because Ana had a lot of problems with the pregnancy and birth however they were blessed again with twins Keira Skye and Kyle Carrick who were four and complete opposites. Kyle was the calmest child i had ever met even as a baby he hardly cried or fussed where as Keira was a handful. Always running off as soon as she could walk. If i could i would handcuff her to her CPO. She will make Phoebe look like an angel when she gets older.

After the family had gone to bed i sat down at my desk in the guest house on the property which was given to myself and Gail to live and make our own. I had emailed a friend of mine from my army days to look into Teddy's phone, emails and social media accounts.I could have used Barney and Walsh the guys who do that sort of thing for GEH but i wanted it under the radar until i knew what was going on. Hopefully tomorrow i will have some answers.

C.P.O.V

It was a rare beautiful sunny day in Seattle and to top it off it was my daughters sweet sixteen. Ana had asked her if she wanted a huge party like her friends had thrown but to my surprise she said she wanted a costume party in the back garden. The theme was Disney something she had been obsessed with a little girl. She was going to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast and to stop others coming as the same she set up a website for her party with loads of the characters on and when someone picked the one they wanted they had to buy that character for $20 then it was taken off. She had a hundred guests coming so that meant she had made $2,000. The Sunday before her party she gave my mother a envelope that when she opened Grace burst out crying. It turned out that the $2,000 she made she had wanted it to go to Coping together the charity my mother set up after she adopted me. I was so impressed with her i had bought her a car for her birthday. I told each of my children before the turned sixteen they wouldn't get a car just because it was their birthday they would have to earn it. Teddy saw a homeless girl on the way to football practise getting attacked and he called the police and went to help. He was in a car with his CPO but just jumped out to help. Before Ryan could get to Teddy he pulled the guy off the girl and protected himself and her from further attacks. When Ryan arrived the guy ran off and disappeared. For months after the incident Teddy kept in touch with the girl and helped her get on her feet. He managed to get Ryan to keep his mouth shut but as in most things i found out. I was so proud and i told him he could have a car for his sixteenth as a reward. I also arranged for the girl to get a job an GEH as an assistant and she is doing well. I see her sometimes in the lobby in a morning and she still keeps her head down like she thinks she doesn't belong. She was only sixteen the same age as Teddy and that's why i wanted her safe and close by. Her name was Kimberly and Teddy still talks to her every now and again. Well at least he did, now he won't talk to anyone. Maybe it's a normal teenage boy thing something i never went through because of Elena. I made a mental note to talk to him before the party.

"Morning Taylor." He was stood in our kitchen drinking coffee looking at his phone knowing him it would be emails.

"Morning sir. I won't be going with you this morning as i have an early meeting with a contact of mine regarding security. I will be back around noon to sort out the guys for the party tonight." Before i could say another word he was leaving after moving his coffee into a to go container.

Phoebe comes running down stairs and slides into the kitchen still in her sleep wear and fluffy pink socks.

"Morning Bee. Nice socks." She spins around and see me a beaming smile on her face.

"Morning daddy. My socks are not nice they are amazing." I laughed at her. She was so different from what i was like at that age. Teddy was so into sports and very driven. Kyle was so relaxed and Keira was so hyper and full of energy. I don't think she will be a girl girl like Phoebe is she enjoys playing soccer with her twin most afternoons. For the birthday party she picked to go as that curly red headed girl from that movie Brave. She said if she was wearing a dress she wanted to have a bow and arrows to go with it. Phoebe loves make up and boys. I hated that and when she told us she had a boyfriend for the first time i hit the roof. It took Ana over an hour to calm me down enough to come out an talk to her. That relationship only lasted a few weeks and since then she has had many boyfriends but none of them lasted more that six months. The boyfriend she has now she has been with for three months and he seems like a nice kid but i still don't like him.

"Looking forward to this afternoon?"

"Yeah i am super excited. Mum's arranged for Ava to come round at lunch time so we can have our hair nails and make up done. Ava is going as Cinderella not a huge surprise there with her blond hair." Ava was Kate and Elliot's daughter who was only three months younger than Phoebe. She was a good kid but very shy and her parents were always trying to get her to join in family things but she just sat on the outside. I tried talking to her but she just said she was fine and just preferred to be on her own.

"Alright well I'm off to wake Teddy up enjoy your breakfast Bee." I kissed her on the forehead and went to wake my oldest child. I knocked on his door and waited a few minutes but when he didn't answer i opened the door and looked around. His bed had not been slept in and his room was spotless. We got our children to clean their own room and they wouldn't get their allowance if it was a mess. Teddy always struggled with keeping it clean it was always a sore point between us. Panic rose inside of me realising he wasn't in here at all. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang his phone. I heard his ring tone coming from his bedside table. He had left his phone and gone out something was not right. I text Taylor to track his watch that i gave to him on his thirteenth birthday. We have changed the band over time but the face was still the same and in the back was a tiny tracking chip. I trusted my children but i needed to know if ever they were in danger or taken it would give us a huge head start. Phoebe had a necklace with a tracker inside the pendent. Keira and Kyle are never without an adult at the moment but when they are slightly older they will have the same. When i didn't receive a phone call or text after five minutes i rang him only to find his phone off. Taylor never turned his phone off because of his daughter. He once told me if something happened to her and his ex couldn't get hold of him it would destroy him.

T.P.O.V

After seven very angry voice mails and seven texts i finally walked back into Grey house. Mr Grey was sat inside his office shouting down the phone and judging by the voice coming back at him on speaker phone it was Sawyer. I knocked on the door and before i could put my hand back down by my side the door was wrenched open and i was staring into his pale grey eyes filled with anger.

"Come in and close the door. Sawyer I've found him." Without another word he ended the call. "Teddy is missing, you were missing and your phone was off. What the hell is going on and where is my son?" I placed the folder i had spent the last three hours putting together on the desk and sat in the spare chair.

"Sir i think you need to read this before we speak anymore. I came to you alone because i think it's best Mrs Grey hears this from you alone." He frowned sat down at his desk and began looking at the reports and reading them. Once he had finished he had turned a very pale colour and leaned back closing his eyes.

"Sir it seems Mrs Lincoln has been in touch with Teddy and Mr Lincoln has been seen with him on many occasions. There are a few pictures of them together over the last three months. There is also a request that Mr and Mrs Lincoln made for a DNA test between himself and Teddy. My information is that Teddy was approached by Mrs Lincoln after school one day and they have emailed and texted every day since then on a different phone that was bought on Mr Lincoln's card."

"DNA test? i don't understand why they would need that. Teddy is a mini me and Ana had never been with another man in her life. I swear if that woman touches my son i will kill her myself. I can't understand why Lincoln would be in touch with Elena he hates her."

"Sir with all due respect i think tomorrow afternoon you should leave on a holiday that had already been planned as part of Phoebe's birthday. Maybe to the ranch in Texas? That will give Teddy distance from her and give us a chance to sort out what the DNA was about."

"Great idea. Arrange everything and i will tell the family nothing until tomorrow morning. Get Gail to pack for the family without alerting them when the party starts. As soon as Teddy comes home alert me."

"Yes sir." I made my way back to the office to start tracking Mr and Mrs Lincolns phones. I then began to make arrangements to go to the Grey Ranch in Texas which the boss bought when Phoebe was a baby because she loved horses and still does. He has a horse breeder and facility take over most of the ranch except the main house and some land around it with it's own stables for Phoebe's horse Star."

A.N- I re-wrote this chapter and started again because I really wasn't happy with it.


	2. Chapter 2

C.P.O.V

Teddy finally turned up during the party dressed in a snowman costume from the movie Frozen. Rather than pulling him aside and risk causing a seen which might ruin the party i decided to bide my time until we were in Texas with nowhere for him to run and hide. He had to come clean about what was going on. Since the meeting this morning i received more pictures from Taylor's contact. The one that really upset me was Teddy stood between the Lincoln's head down with their arms around him. I smashed my phone against the wall after seeing that. The thoughts running through my head were horrific, thoughts about what she could be doing to him. The thoughts were making me feel sick and making me want to force him to tell me everything going on.

The morning after the party i had got the guys to load the cars before the kids woke up and they had set off driving down. Were taking Charlie Tango's brother with a carry on bag for each of them. Gail had packed clothes and things like that but they would need personal items, toys books ect. I had explained to Ana what was happening and she broke down. She was heart broken saying it was her fault. I finally managed to calm her down and i promised her we would stop it if it has already begun. I also told her that at the party i saw his wrists and unlike me at that age there were no marks. I went outside to the the helicopter to start doing checks as now i prefer to do it myself after the accident when myself and Ana were still dating. Ana had gone to tell the kids to get up showered dressed and pack a bag. Gail had left with Taylor just before Ana went to wake the kids but in true Gail style she left home made pancakes in the oven to keep warm for us and fresh strawberries. This trip was going to be about getting Teddy to explain what was going on but i had to make it good for the other kids.

An hour later all the children carried their bags down to the helicopter that was at the bottom of our garden. Ana had Keira on her hip who was still in her PJ's. The kids jumped in all saying they were excited all except for Teddy. Keira who was still half asleep opened her eyes to see me then reached for me. She was the youngest child granted it was only by a few minutes but when she calmed down she was a total daddy's girl and i wouldn't have it any other way. Phoebe was a daddy's girl but now she's sixteen she's growing up and i can't stop that so it's nice to be needed again. Teddy sat tapping his foot nervously watching his little brother talk about all the family adventures we were going to go on. I strapped all my children into the back then my wife into the front before jumping in myself.

It didn't take us long to get there and we arrived before everyone else. We got settled into our rooms then i decided to go for a hike and take Teddy with me. It would be bonding time and i would get him to open up to me. I would find out what was going on. When we got to the top of the nearby hill that over looked our ranch we sat at the picnic table i had put up there when Teddy was born because i didn't want Ana to sit on the floor. The view once we got there was well worth the hour hike. The horses were being exercised down the the right of us and the house was to the left. Up here i wasn't the billionaire, i wasn't the boss or anything that comes with those titles i was just a worried father.

"So i brought you up here away from your siblings and mother for a reason. I thought it might be easier for you to open up to me alone. What is happening with you? Your grades are going down you've quit the sports teams you were on and you won't talk to any of us anymore. That's without the fact that you disappear a lot."

He runs his hand through his hair making me smirk. This kid is so like me but hopefully not to like me when it comes to Elena.

"Dad it's nothing just stress from school."

"Is it a girl? Or boy i don't mind."

He sighs and closes his eyes. When he finally looks back at me his eyes are full of tears. I instantly drag him into my arms. Letting him cry on my shoulder.

"Talk to me son. I will do anything and everything to help you. Hell if you need me to cover up a murder i can tell Taylor to get the shovel." He smiled slightly against my shoulder. "You have a brother and sisters who adore you. A mother who still thinks your two and need her for everything. She is so proud of you and loves the ground you walk on. Taylor and Gail are your godparents and they see you as their own family. Your Grandparents, Elliot Kate and Ava all love you so are my first born and my first son and i made a promise when you were born that nothing would ever hurt you so let me help. Please Teddy"

He lifts his head from my shoulder and rubs his eyes.

"I can't. I promised."

"You promised when you were little that you would tell me everything. I'm calling that promise in. For now i will settle for how you came to know Elena and Richard Lincoln." His eyes went wide before looking back down at the house.

P.P.O.V

My dad and Teddy had gone on a long walk and i was laid on my bed text my ex- boyfriend Adam. He was so hot but he was so stupid, at my birthday last night he brought vodka. He had drank most of the bottle before i found him. When my parents were distracted i took him round the back of the tent asked for a drink and then poured it onto the grass. We argued about that but my main point was that i didn't want the little kids to grab it thinking it was water and take a gulp. My dad would murder him there and then for bringing it never mind drinking it or leaving it to be drunk by the little kids. We got into a huge fight and it really ended the second he pulled out a condom and told me he would love to give me my present. I slapped him hard and told him to go. When he didn't i threatened to call Taylor if there was anyone he was afraid of more than my dad it was Taylor. He carried a gun at all times and we were told from a young age never to touch it but if we ever needed anything go to Taylor if we couldn't get to my parents. I wasn't ready for sex with him or anyone Ava had already had sex and she said the first time hurt but after that it was good. Maybe i spent too long with my head in mums books but i loved love. The whole romance thing and how it should be special the first time. I was actually thinking about waiting till marriage but i still wasn't sure. I was only sixteen after all.

My mum came in and brought with her the best thing in the world. Hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. I put my phone on charge and reached for the cup.

"Hey baby girl thought you might like the best hot chocolate in the world."

"That sounds so good right now. Adam and i broke up last night although i don't have a broken heart i did feel a little sad." She smiled and sat down on my bed.

"I know. I saw the whole thing."

"Then why didn't you come over when you saw the vodka?" She stoked my hair and kissed my head.

"Because i didn't need to. I heard everything that was said and i am so proud of you. If you hadn't have done that i would have told daddy Sawyer and Taylor. Knowing those three he would be in hospital by now." We giggled knowing that was right. I was very close to mums CPO Sawyer he was my godfather and spoilt me rotten when i was a kid. Mum told me once i was ill and she had to go with my dad to a business meeting. She didn't want to go but Sawyer came in on his day off to sit with me. I was asleep anyway so as long as i had someone there with me i would be alright. When mum and dad came home i was sat with Sawyer on the sofa cuddled up to him fast asleep. He had his head thrown back sleeping as well but when my dad cleared his throat Sawyer pulled me close as he opened his eyes. My parents burst out laughing and he couldn't work out why. Turns out he let me put make up on him before we sat to watch the move that we fell asleep watching. I have the picture on my wall at home and my dad never lets him forget it. When i was a little older i broke my arm and Sawyer was the one who sat with me while my parents talked to the doctors telling me it would all be OK.

"Mum why did we really come here? Is it because Teddy's been sneaking out?" I noticed Teddy had been sneaking out a few weeks ago and when i asked him about it he threatened to tell mum and dad about the party i went to last month. I told mum and dad it was a girls sleep over which it was but before we did that we went to a party that had college students there. "I noticed the other night when i went to ask him about my computer and he wasn't in bed. It was like 11.30pm and i was nearly finished with my English paper so i wanted to finish it before i went to bed. He wasn't in his room."

"Something like that honey but just leave it for now because your father is sorting it out now hopefully. Now I'm going to find your little brother and sister before the house burns down. Love you sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

C.P.O.V

"Teddy how did you meet Mr and Mrs Lincoln?" We had sat in silence for a few minutes and when he didn't reply i asked again and this time he sighed.

"They were at my last big soccer game the one when you and mum were in New York. They said they knew you from my age and lost touch but when they saw me they knew i was your son. They said if i told you or anyone they had made contact with me they would destroy GEH and our family because of some pictures they had of when you were sixteen."

Those fuckers threatened my family. They will pay even more for that but i could see his was holding things back. I would get to those tomorrow for today i just want to start of small.

"What about the DNA test? Why did they want that done?"

"Dad please. Don't make me say it." I put my arm across his shoulders and pulled him towards me offering support.

"They had done different tests over the years and they ran out of your blood so they needed some of mine."

"What are they testing for? Do you know?"

"They are looking for your birth father and they have found him." My heart stopped. Carrick had tried to find him when Ana was pregnant with Teddy because i needed to know if there was anything in my background that could affect her of the baby but after six months of searching they found nothing. An icy hand gripped my heart when i thought back to the information that Taylor got. Lincoln wanted a DNA test between himself and Teddy. No my god no!

"Richard Lincoln is your father dad."

A.p.o.v

I was sat down reading while the twins took a nap everything had been so exciting for them they fell asleep on the carpet in front of the fire. My phone began to flash at me from the coffee table. Seeing that it was Teddy i answered right away walking into the entrance so i didn't wake the twins up.

"Hello?"

"Mum it's me i need you to come to Picnic hill it's dad. He won't move or speak, it's all my fault mum."

"I'm coming keep talking to him." I ran upstairs and told Phoebe to watching the twins then ran outside where i knew there was a quad bike. Jumped on and drove like a mad woman to get to my husband and son. Once at the top Christian was sat on the ground over looking the house frozen and Teddy was pacing back and fourth tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" I jumped off the quad and crouched down in front of Christian trying to get him to look at me but he had totally shut down.

"I told him that Richard Lincoln was his father." My head shot up and put that information to the back of my mind for the time being since i had to worry about Christian first.

"CHRISTIAN!" Again nothing got him to respond he was in total shock. "Teddy take the quad back to the house and stay there but say nothing as soon as Taylor arrives send him and Saywer here. They shouldn't be long." Once he was gone i turned back to Christian and slapped him full force across his face. He grabbed my hand and pinned me to the floor. "Christian it's me." He frowned and seemed to come back to himself. He then started kissing me full force his his hand going into my shorts and into my underwear. I brake the kiss and slightly pull away. "Christian it's alright."

"I need you. Now." He then pulled my shorts and underwear down before freeing himself and thrusting into me making me gasp. He was very rough and was riding me but i could see in his eyes he was back in the moment with me. The pleasure inside me began to climb but before i could release he came with a roar pumping everything into me. Realising i was still squirming he let his fingers roam over my now extremely sensitive clit and began to nibble on my neck. Within seconds i came screaming, he quickly put his mouth over mine.

"Nobody hears that scream but me." He kissed me gently and dressed us while i remained laying there in a state of bliss. "I'm sorry Ana i just needed you. I shouldn't have done that i.."

"Christian that was amazing and you know i always enjoy sex with you. I know you needed that release and now we can talk hmm?" He nodded before laying down by my side and pulled me onto his chest. I sent a quick text to Teddy telling him to inform everyone everything is fine and we will be back before dark. "What did Teddy tell you?"

"Richard Lincoln is my birth father. I don't understand. How is that possible it must be a fake DNA. That man is nothing to do with me or this family. He dared to touch my son and i will destroy him and her for this."

"I think we should run our own DNA test."

"No because it's not true."

"Look at me Christian." When he did i kissed him gently."We need to prepare because once they know we are on to them they will put what ever plan they have in motion. We need to know what we are up Grey is your father and always will be. Richard could be the sperm donor but we have to find out. Blood doesn't make family love does. We can spend a few weeks here before going back by then we will have the results from the DNA. They might have shown their hand by then and we know what they want."

"It has to be about money they have nothing else to gain." I kissed his cheek and stood up brushing the grass off me.

"Lets get back to our brood. Then tomorrow we can talk to Teddy together and find out what else they have been saying to him." He spanked my ass as he got up.

"Off we go then Mrs Grey."

P.p.o.v

Once Taylor and everyone arrives i ask Gail to look after the twins because i am talking to Teddy about this. I found him in his room sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He had been crying and i was worried by mum running out earlier. I wanted to know what was going on. I couldn't be just because of him sneaking out at night. Something else was going on.

"Teddy? I'm scared please tell me what is going on."

"It's nothing bee leave me alone." He didn't even look at me and that pissed me off.

"No! This is about our whole family not just you. Now tell me what is going on!" He stood up right in front of me so suddenly it made me fall to the ground.

"I've been saving this fucking family. Dad's real father has threatened to destroy our whole family if i didn't do what he and his plastic wife said. You have no idea what I've had to do to stop that happening. The sick things she made me do!" Teddy was so relaxed that i was actually really scared.

"What things?" He turned around facing away from me running his hands through his hair just like dad. What did they make him do that was so bad?


	4. Chapter 4

P.p.o.v

"Teddy what did they make you do?" He turned back to face me while i was still on the floor.

"They took me to a club made me drink countless shots of vodka. I don't remember most of the night but the morning Bee." He sank to the floor crying. I crawled over to him and hugged him tight. "In the morning i woke up next to a girl who had been just as drunk as me. Then before anything else was said the people walked in who threatened dad. They filmed the whole thing. They said if i said anything they would sell the tape. I was so drunk i can't remember what she looked like. It's just a blur."

"WHAT?!" My head shot up mum and dad were standing in the door way. "Why didn't you tell me up on the hill before the other bomb shell?"

"It gets worse. They left us to get dressed taking the tape with them and when i looked back at the bed there was blood. She had been a virgin and we were both so drunk...dad i couldn't find a wrapper anywhere. What if she's...i can't even say it." He burst out crying in my arms again. What had these people done to him? My dad turned to me helping me up and letting my mother get down to Teddy. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear.

"Tell Taylor what he said and tell him to look into it then go take some time for yourself. Go see the horses if you like just take Sawyer with you. We need to talk to Teddy." I looked back at my mum and brother and everything told me not to go but i knew my dad was right. Teddy wouldn't want me seeing him like this.

T.P.O.V

Well fuck me i didn't see that coming. That woman is one sick bitch and i will hunt her down for this, her and that fucker husband of hers. I knew they couldn't sell the tape because Teddy didn't agree to being filmed they would get in shit but they could leave it on the door step of a newspaper without a name and if they were clever there would be no evidence to point to them. Only our word against theirs, poor Teddy going through all this for how many weeks all by himself. When Phoebe told me what was going on the poor girl broke down so many times i thought she was going to have a panic attack at one point. I sat down at my computer and began sending emails out to barney and Welsh if anyone can find out where they were and who that girl was it was those guys. I told them to do anything they had to no matter what. I sat back and took a large sip of whiskey that Gail had brought me while Phoebe was talking.

Those kids are like my own, i watch Ana carry them, bring them home from hospital, all their firsts i was there thing my father always said to me when i was a kid myself was that nobody messes with the Taylor kids. They might not be Taylor's but they are still family.

C.P.O.V

I was so shocked at what that bitch was doing because i know she was behind this. My poor boy filmed having sex at seventeen. Bingo.

"They can't sell the film, even them keeping it is illegal. Teddy isn't an adult so it's child porn. That should buy us some time and bargaining power. Taylor is looking for the girl to find out if she was in on this." When he said that he couldn't find a wrapper on the floor my heart sank. So she was a virgin and he hadn't used protection chances were she was pregnant and that's why he broke down with Phoebe earlier. He is scared shit less that he's going to have a baby out there and if the Lincolns are already trying to blackmail him what would they do to a baby. Finally after over an hour of crying he passed out on Ana's lap, as gently as i could i lifted him onto the bed and covered him over. This was going to be a long night.

At one am i still couldn't sleep and was sat in my office trying to think when Taylor knocked on my door.

"Come in. What did you find?" I rubbed my eyes after pinching the bridge of my nose. I could feel a migraine coming on.

"Two months ago the Lincoln's booked a hotel room in down town Seattle but Mr Lincoln didn't stay the did return first thing in the morning. He also withdrew $3,000 the night before. I'm thinking that this was the night that Teddy was talking about. I got Barney to hack into the CCTV camera's and found the girl Teddy went to the hotel with she is staggering along with him as they made their way to the hotel room. I've got a face shot and they are trying to put a name to her and find her location. She looks so familiar boss i can't put my finger on it. "

"Have you got a picture? I might know her." He passed me the photo of a girl i saw nearly everyday. It was Kimberly the homeless girl he saved and who was now working with me. I rang her not caring about the time different to my surprise she was awake.

"Hello Mr Grey is everything alright?"

"I am sending a car for you i need your advice on a project I'm working on top secret. It's aimed at the younger generation so i would value your input. I can't rest till it's done."

Total lies. I want to get her here to find out if she was being blackmailed or part of the plan. Teddy was already a billionaire so it wouldn't surprise me. If Elena got her claws into this girl got her pregnant that means easy way to Teddy's money. She lived in a two bedroom apartment with Andrea my assistant. I sent a quick email to Andrea explaining to go along with it and i would explain later.

"That's fine sir i can be ready to leave in ten minutes."

"See you soon Kimberly and please don't tell anyone about this i don't want other company's to find out about the project."

"Yes sir you have my word see you soon." I put the phone down and sigh. "The girl is Kimberly Grant the girl he saved from the streets, a few months ago she changed her hair colour and started wearing glasses but i don't get how he didn't know it was her."

"Sir maybe the Vodka and perhaps they put something in their drinks? How old is Miss Grant?"

"Eighteen. Hack her phone records find out if she's in contact with the Lincolns and pull up her messages to Teddy and his to her. I'm going to bed. Once you've sent the email to Barney go to bed yourself."

"Yes sir. Goodnight."

When i woke Ana was brushing her hair and putting it into a high pony tail out of her face.

"Morning sweet heart."

"Morning Mr Grey." She sat on the bed and kissed me. We spent the next hour going over what Taylor had told me the night more. She couldn't get her head around the girl Teddy slept with was Kim Grant. She asked the same question i did about how he didn't recognise her and why she hadn't said anything. She had the same theory as Taylor about them being drugged. I checked my emails and noticed one fro Taylor as Ana puts on a little make up.

Sir I've found texts from Teddy to Miss Grant asking for her to meet him at a club near the hotel and not to tell anyone. After a few texts of asking why she finally told him she was on her way. I will keep digging.

"Teddy asked her to meet him at the bar near the hotel and he seems very drunk at this point. She gets worried and goes over. That's it no more contact between them. I really don't think he knows it was her. She arrives in an hour and i will bring her to the office and lay all the cards on the table and ask her to explain. No more games i will record everything to make sure she then can't back peddle."

Once Kim arrives she seems her usual happy self which is a good thing. Maybe she doesn't remember that night either. Taylor brings her to my office and takes her bags to her room. I arranged for Teddy to be in his room with Ana and the kids playing some computer games.

"Morning Mr Grey. I have to admit I'm rather excited to learn about this secret project."

"I'm afraid i lied. There is no project but there is something i need your help with. What happened between you and Teddy? I know you slept together and i need your account of that night." She turned pale and looked down at the floor before sitting down on the other side of the desk.

"Sir, please i don't want to talk about this."

"NO! I have to know i am sorry you are uncomfortable but you need to tell me."

"He asked me to come to a club telling me he needed to see me. It was the middle of the night and i was worried so i went to see him. Then that's it. I don't remember anything until the morning after. It was clear we had spent the night together but when i woke up some people were in the room talking to him. I was still really fuzzy at that point but Teddy passed me my things before getting dressed and walking out. He never said anything to me about it so i thought he thought it was a mistake and regretted it. Then you didn't fire me so i thought he hadn't told you." She looked down playing with her fingers tears in her eyes.

"You remember nothing else?"

"No Sir."

"Teddy doesn't know it was you. Long story short someone filmed what happened in that room and are threatening him with that tape. What i have to ask you now is very personal and if you would rather talk to my wife that's alright but i need to know are you on birth control?"

"Why do you need to know? i.." Realisation hits her face and she shoots out of her seat pacing the room. "This can't be happening. I'm only eighteen and he's not even eighteen yet." Shit, if she's reacting like this then the chance is that she isn't on birth control.

"You will need to take a test. I will send someone out to get one."

"No. Before any of that i need to talk to Teddy. Before anyone else gets involved we need to speak alone and find out what we want to do about the whole situation if it comes back positive. I don't want him to feel like he has to be there if it's not what he wants. He's already saved me once and you and your whole family has done so much for me. If Teddy doesn't want it if there is one then i will do it by myself but it has to be his choice and not his obligation."

"Very well but if he decides not to be involved then i will look after you both. You will want for nothing." She takes a deep breath and smooths out her simple black dress.

"I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

T.P.O.V

I opened my eyes when someone knocked on my door,i hadn't even realised that i had fallen asleep.I struggled to get to sleep most nights and when i did i woke up dripping wet. Images of that girl flashed in front of my face but her face was always blurred. Then Mr and Mrs Lincoln came in holding a USB stick saying they filmed everything. They left leaving us to get dressed and that's when i saw the blood. She was a virgin and i couldn't see a wrapper from protection on the floor. That made me freak out big time. I just remember feeling like i was in free fall and couldn't stop, i was out of control and i hated it. I quickly got dressed and ran out on her. "Come in." My breath caught in my throat when i saw Kim pop her head around the door. I smiled slightly but i was terrified why she was here. Had my dad told her what was going on and expected her to snap me out of it? I sat up pulling my knee's to my chest.

"Can i sit with you? I need to talk to you about something?" I nodded and indicated for her to sit on the end of the bed. "Thanks. You're dad asked me to come here last night and boy it has been a long morning." I looked down at my arms wrapped around my knees. She knows what's happened my dad's told her.

"My dad told you didn't he?" She sat on the bed and put her hand on my knee.

"Teddy he told me that you can't remember the night you went to the hotel properly. He got the CCTV and he started digging. He then called me and asked me to come and talk. Teddy i need you to listen to me and please don't interrupt me because this is going to be hard to hear alright?" I nodded and closed my eyes taking a breath before looking in her eyes waiting for her to start.

K.P.O.V -Flashback 12Th October-

I was laid on my bed with my laptop open on line shopping. I had never even thought it was possible to shop on a computer before starting to work at GEH. My life before i met the Greys was awful but not as bad as some peoples. My father walked out when i was a baby and my mother was left heart broken. She tried to make ends meet in our tiny one bedroom apartment with three different jobs but when i was ten she got cancer. She didn't tell me until a week before she died. It was my fourteenth birthday and i went in to check on her only to find her dead. She left a note explaining who my father was and to find him. So being young and stupid i packed what little we had that i could use to buy a bus ticket to Seattle to find him. I phoned 911 and told them about mum but i couldn't put her to rest, it seemed too final for me to cope with. I walked for three hours to get to the bus station only to be mugged before i even got on the bus. I got on the bus and once in Seattle i went straight to his house. It was the perfect chocolate box house on a little side street on the edge of the city. I knocked on the door full of hope and excitement only for a pregnant woman to answer it. I explained why i was there and she was pissed, she screamed for my dad to come to the door. He was as mad as she was. He gave me fifty dollars and told me never to come back. That fifty dollars i am proud to say lasted me ten days. I knew i had to stay in the area in case he changed his mind. I slept in the park and used the money for food. As weeks turned into months and months into years i met some friends that would look out for me. They would share their food with me and if i got anything i would do the same for them.

When i was seventeen i was sleeping in an alleyway in the posh part of town near the snob school because i always found it safer and the only ones to bother me was the police. This time i was kicked away by a huge shoe in my stomach hard. I had bruises for weeks after that and cracked ribs. They said they "wanted me" and i wasn't stupid i knew what that meant so i screamed only to be saved after a few more punches and kicks. Teddy was so handsome and when i passed out i remember the last thought that went through my head was i hope he doesn't touch me he is so clean and i was not.

The last few months have been amazing working at GEH. I was an intern but Mr Grey paid me very well. He told me he was adopted at a young age but where he came from was the same kind of place i had. He said someone gave him a change to change his life and now he was doing it for someone else. I was brought out of my day dream buy my phone going off.

-Hey come meet me. T x

-It's the middle of the night. Is everything OK? K x

-I need you please. Shits gone off i need a friend. T x

-Where are you? I'll call a cab and be right there. K x

-I'll send a cab for you. See you soon. Tx

When i got out of the cab the driver gave me a look to say "are you sure you want to get out?" I paid him well and smiled telling him i was meeting a very close friend who would protect me. Teddy was outside a club that looked like you wiped your feet on the way out. It was awful but he needed me. He saved me and i wanted to save him right back. Within half an hour i was hammered. I have no idea how we even got served but they must have not cared. The rest was a blur. I remember him kissing my neck telling me how much he wanted me. Telling me that i was the only one that could understand what was going on. Then nothing until i woke up in that awful hotel. I rolled over and opened my eyes my head banging. I was very sore between my legs but before i could say a work the door flung open. I grabbed the sheet covering myself and stood up. There were two people in the room talking with Teddy. They were waving something in his face and i couldn't hear what they were saying. They left us after a few seconds and the looked at the bed horrified. I followed his eyes and noticed the blood. OMG i didn't realised i had bled that much and there was no denying i had slept with him. He got dressed before putting my top and jeans on the bed. He then ran out without a word to me. I quickly got dressed and walked the hour and a half walk home. I needed to think about what i was going to do when Mr Grey fired me.

After a month i was still working so i thought Mr Grey didn't know. I was so thankful for that because i didn't want him to be disappointed in me. He gave me everything he could and even paid for a head stone for my mother's grave something that i had begun saving for only for him to do it telling me it was part of my eighteen birthday present along with the bonus of $1000. I saw Teddy a few times within the first month but he never said anything so i thought he thought it was a mistake and didn't want to talk about it. I never even thought again about it until Mr Grey pulled me into his office. I dreamt about it a lot but i always tried not to think about it. It was too embarrassing to remember the look of horror on is face.

-16Th December. In Teddy's room.-

"That's what happened that night the way i remember it." He was so still but had tears in his eyes. "Please say something."

"The girl. It was you. Kim i am so sorry please forgive me. I didn't mean to bring you into this mess."

"You didn't those people did."

"They filmed us having sex. They filmed me taking your virginity. God i have ruined your life. I am so sorry." He burst out crying his head on his knees before it shot back up. "Please tell me you are birth control because i couldn't see a condom wrapped on the floor." When i started to shake my head he lost it again.

"I spoke to your dad this morning and he is sending someone out to get a test. Teddy i need to know what you want before the results come back. If i am pregnant would you want to be involved? You can help me raise it as co-parents or i can do it myself. Your dad has offered to support me if you don't want to be involved. I don't blame you for any of this just so you know." He got up and started pacing the room. I know him and when he is like that the best thing to do is let him get it out of his system. Usually he ran when he wanted to think but that would have to do.

"I am not a coward and i asked you there that night, i could have gotten you pregnant. We are in this together now please go and take the test because i need to know before i have a melt down." I stood up and brushed my hands down my dress before putting my heels back on that i kicked off when i sat on the bed.

"I will and then while we are waiting for the results i want to know who those people are and why they filmed us. Deal?" He nodded and shook my hand. "I'll go and find your dad to get the test while you shower and get dressed. You look like me when we first met apart from i smelt better."

C.P.O.V

Taylor had already been out to the local shop and he came back with five pregnancy test all of which sat in a brown paper bag on my desk. Ana had taken the children riding to give Teddy some space. She didn't want to go but i promised i would look after him. A knock on my door made me jump slightly. Kim walked in straight faced and stopped at my desk.

"I've spoken to Teddy and told him what i remembered of that night and he says he wants to be involved. He's taking a shower then when I've taken the tests we are going to look at them together before we tell anyone else. He is then going to explain who those people where that came in the room and what they want. These the tests?" She nodded at the brown bag on my desk.

"Yes, Taylor got five please try and use them all for a better result. I will meet you both in here in a few moments. Thank you again for being so understanding about all this." She just smiled and picked up the bag. I had never been more scared about a pregnancy test result. I was scared about Ana's first one when we were having Teddy but at least we were older and married. Teddy's seventeen and Kim is just eighteen, both children themselves to me. As she made her way back out i sat back and closed my eyes. Praying to god that id she was then they would be alright and stick together through that.

k.p.o.v

As i sat on the toilet lid having taken the test and washed up i began to let my mind drift. The press would go mad if i was pregnant not to mention if they ever found out how it happened. What did i know about being a mother? My own was amazing but she was never there because she had to work so much. I could never blame her for that i blame my spineless father. When i started my job i began digging into him using the internet. He married the woman at the door only six months after i was born so it seemed her was cheating on my mother. They were only nineteen when i was born but still he could have helped with money. It seems Dale married his knew wife Karen six months after i was born and it also seems he learnt his lesson about not having children until you could afford them. They waited five years until they had their first child who would be about 12 now a little girl called Sarah. They waited another five years until they had another child a boy called Eddie who was six then she was pregnant again. I had a brother and a sister already and another on the way. A beep echoed around the bathroom telling me it was time without looking i put the tests in the brown bag and went back to Teddy's room to find him sat there in jeans and a white shirt that pulled across his well toned body. Clearing my throat i sat on the window seat pulling my feet underneath me once i took of my high heels.

"How did it go?" Despite the serious situation i couldn't help but laugh.

"I have been doing it four or five times a day since i was born Teddy. It went fine. I haven't looked at the results if that's what you mean. They are ready to look at." I laid them out one by one on top of the bag facing up but still not looking at the result making sure my hand covered them.

"Are you ready?" He nodded and took a deep breath. "Remember if you want to walk away it's alright."

I removed my hand to see the results and instantly looked at Teddy to see his reaction.

A.N- what do you guys think? Is Kim pregnant or not? x


	6. Chapter 6

T.P.O.V

I sat by Kim still not being able to wrap my head around what was happening. I was seventeen and i wasn't ready to be a father but there is no way i would could have lived with myself if i didn't commit to Kim and the baby. If there was one we still hadn't looked at the tests yet. I think we wanted to delay it as long as possible however Kim was holding up better than me. I wanted to sit and cry like a four year old. She was sat in silence staring out the window watching the horses in the field near the house running and grazing.

"If it's positive I'm going to be the father and i will support you and I'd want you to move into my parents house. That way we can all help out then once we have settled into our roles we can look into getting our own place. There is a three bedroom apartment in the Ecarla building that my dad owns that is being re-done. I will ask him if we could move in there. What do you think? She turned her attention to me her eyes streaming with tears the pregnancy test in her hand and the window facing up. She had seen the results.

"I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry Teddy i know you don't want this. I'm going to ask your dad to send me home now, i need a few days to myself to think things over. It's all too much, too fast." She got up picking her shoes up and walked out. I looked at the test she left on the seat and there was a tiny cross in the window that changed everything. I sat between my bed and the wall in the corner trying to block everything out. Everything came crashing down on me over the last few months. Mr and Mrs Lincoln threats, the truth about my dad, he night i took Kim's virginity and now this. A baby.

C.P.O.V

I was sat reading emails when Kim walked in holding her shoes. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. She had been crying i didn't know if that was because of the result or how Teddy had taken the news of how it happened. "I need to go home now please." I frowned and turned my monitor off turning to face her fully in my chair. "What has happened?"

"I need to go home now please. Talk to Teddy when I'm gone he needs you right now." I nod in my agreement and arrange for one of the guys working on the ranch who was also my spare pilot to take her home. She left as quickly as she came after promising to be in touch once she had sorted some things out i then made my way to my sons room.

One month later and things were so different Elena and Richard were in jail for blackmail and so many other things. It's likely they will spend the rest of their lives in that hell hole. When the police searched their homes it sealed their fates. Elena was in possession of a large amount of nude photos and video's some of which were of 14 and 15 year old boys. Richard on the other hand had documents on his laptop showing how he planned to black mail Teddy into signing away his trust fund when he turned 18. There was at least $20 million in there last time i checked but when he didn't know was that they couldn't get their trust fund until they were 21.

With those two monsters out of our lives for good our attention turned to try and find out what was going on with Kim. She had refused to talk to any of the family except myself and that was only when it was about work. When i asked her she said she still had things to think about. Teddy was going out of his mind with worry but as i saw her everyday at work i told him i would keep an eye on her.

It was five am and i had just arrived at the office. Ana was in New York for a meeting and i couldn't sleep so i thought id catch up on emails before the day started that was i could clock of early and spend the afternoon with the kids. As i got out the elevator with Taylor behind me there was a light on in the kitchens. Following Taylor's lead we went to investigate finding Kim at the table in shorts and a strap top with her ear phones in. Her baby bump was very visible in this outfit normally she wore a knee length skirt with a shirt that was baggy around the middle. She was sat typing away on her laptop and sipping what looked to be tea. Her head snapped up and she spun to face us.

"Mr Grey, Taylor you scared me." She closed her laptop and pulled her legs from under her pulling the tank top over her bump.

"Kim what are you doing here at this time? You should be getting as much sleep as possible."

"I couldn't sleep and thought I'd catch up on some paper work that I've been putting off. What are you doing here sir?" I nodded at Taylor for him to leave us alone and sat down at the little table in the middle of the room.

"Ana is in New York and I'm taking the kids out this afternoon. Teddy has been trying to call you everyday you know." She looked down and started playing with her fingers. "What is going on?"

"I know it's just i am so scared that once the baby is born he will realise that this isn't what he wants from life and either leave me and the baby or resent me for it. Now those two are locked up he doesn't have to worry about us."

"You need to give him a chance at least. Lets go into my office these chairs are so hard on an old mans back." That comment got her to smile a little. She picked her phone and laptop up and followed me into my office. I nodded at her to sit on the white sofa with a coffee table in front of it. I sat in the arm chair opiste her. "I know my son and yes i think part of why he wanted you to move in with us was to protect you from the Lincolns but he loves his family more than anything that's why he went through most of this alone. Did you know he's started working with his mother as an intern so make some money? He's even bought a crib and put it in his room. Well it's not built yet but give him a few weeks and it will be built." She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Then he asked if he could have the apartment in Escarla which i said yes too. He wanted that one because it's safe for you both. I'm going to get something to eat and I'll bring you something too."

When i came back with two muffins and bottles of water she was curled up asleep on the sofa. I smiled and placed the water and muffin on the table and went to the other side of the room to power up my computer and make a start on my emails. I sent a quick text to Teddy that he would get once he woke up telling him that Kim was alright and we had a talk. At around 7am she woke up stretched then ran out of the door so fast i hadn't even got up from my chair. I gave her five minutes before i knocked on the bathroom door. " Kim are you alright?" After not hearing anything i opened the door and tried again. "Kim? Are you alright?"

"No." She flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands where i could see her. "Morning sickness sucks. The midwife said everything was normal but this is not fun." She washed her hands then her mouth out. I didn't understand why she wouldn't have told us. This was my grandchild.

"You've been to a midwife? Why didn't you say anything to us? We would have been there to support you." She jumped up and sat next to the sink.

"I wanted to make sure everything was OK. The baby is the size of a plum apparently growing normally. The morning sickness has only been around a few mornings but not fun. The dizziness is the worst but she said i should be over that soon. I'm 13 weeks pregnant now so in a few weeks i have a scan where i find out if it's a boy or girl. Do you think Teddy would like to come to find out?" I held my hand out to help her down off the side.

"He would love it. Would you move in with us until the baby is born then after a few weeks when you know what you are doing the apartment is there for you, Teddy and the baby?"

"Alright. You're right it's just i am so used to being let down by my family that I'm not sure what a normal family is like."


	7. Chapter 7

K.p.o.v

Two weeks later i was living with the Grey's and it felt wrong. I'd never had a family dinner before or a family breakfast. My mum was always working and once she died i went on the streets. Ana was lovely and we spent many evenings helping Gail with dinner talking about the baby and pregnancy. She told me about things to expect in the coming weeks. I had been feeling fluttering in my belly but thinking it wasn't anything interesting until Ana asked me if i had felt anything yet. Turned out my baby had begun to move and that was what i was feeling. It was Sunday night and i was alone in the house, everyone had gone to Grace's birthday party they had invited me but i didn't want to go. I told them i was tired and wanted to go to bed. Teddy then refused to go until i told him to go and enjoy it. I was only planning on sleeping after all so there was no point his disappointing his grandmother. I was laid on the sofa in the main room watching a film called Where the heart is. I was in floods of tears in the first twenty minutes. I paused the film as the house phone began to ring. I reached out and grabbed it answering it thinking it would be Teddy or Christian checking up on me i was so wrong.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kimberly it's your step-mother Karen, your father and i would like to meet with you and speak to you about the day you turned up at our house. It was such a shock and we both have regretted it everyday since."

"How did you get this number?"

"Well we saw you on the news with Christian Grey's son then we rang GEH and a lovely girl by the name of Amanda told us the number once we explained everything. So when would you like to meet?"

My head was spinning around a hundred miles an hour. My step-mother and father wanted to get to know me but my self doubt started to kick in. Why now? Is it because of connection to Teddy and what did she mean she saw it on the new?

"I will have to get back to you things are very busy at the moment if you could ring back tomorrow."

"Alright dear not a problem. Speak tomorrow."

As soon as the call ended i put the news on and just as she said there was a story running that i was Teddy's girlfriend and we were newly engaged. Then came the picture that i was dreading someone would see. I was out that morning heading to GEH to pick some paper work up for Mr Grey since i was free. I was dressed in leggings and a long tank top down to mid thigh but something i didn't realise until i got home was how it showed off my baby bump. So that's why they rang, they had heard i was pregnant by a billionaire's son. Maybe they did want to get to know me and i was just being paranoid.

I turned the film off and made my way to my bedroom ready to call it a night. Snuggling down under the covers i let my hand drift over my bump thinking about my father and Karen. He knew mum had died and i had nobody and he still let me leave without even letting me go into their home. He didn't know anything about me nor did it seem he wanted to other wise he would have rung me wouldn't he? I sighed and looked at the clock seeing it was only 9.30pm and knowing they wouldn't be home for a while i decided to have along soak in the bath.

As i laid back after washing my hair i began to cry yet again dame hormones. I needed to talk to Christian about the phone call. He would know what to do and be able to look into their back ground i don't want these people near my child if they were a danger. They could be like the Lincolns for all i knew. Maybe not that extreme but along the same lines. I rested my head against the back of the large tub and let the bubbles cover me. Before i knew it i was asleep.

T.P.O.V

I ran inside the house hoping to catch Kim before she went to bed, i took the stairs two at a time till i got to her door. I knocked and waited for a few seconds before looking round the door expecting to see her fast asleep but instead the bathroom door was open and the light was on. Not hearing any sounds i called out but was met with silence. What i saw next scared the crap out of me. She was fast asleep in the bath her mouth under the water line and her nose only just above it. Without a second thought i screamed her name and ran towards her pulling her into a sitting position in the bath making her wake up coughing. My dad ran into the room with Taylor behind him with his gun out looking for threats. They saw Kim naked and turned around quickly.

"Are you alright? You scared the living shit out of me!" Her eyes filled with tears and brought her knee's to her chest as best as she could with her bump in the way.

"I'm sorry i was upset and i needed a bath but i guess i didn't realise how tired i was." At the mention of her being upset i got on my knees in front of the tub.

"What upset you?"

"My father's wife rang me wanting to talk to me and meet with me. Someone at GEH called Amanda gave them the house phone number. I've been alone for so long i don't know how to be in a family and i don't know if i would ever want to be in theirs." I had forgotten my father was with me until he cleared his throat still facing the other way with Taylor.

"Taylor will look into these people see if they are to be trusted and then if you want to meet them they will come here i am not taking a risk with you and the baby. Now get ready for bed and get some sleep i will see you both in the morning." He left leaving us alone together.

"He's right get out this bath it's cold now and get into your pj's and i will meet you in your room." Before i could leave she had grabbed my arm making me turn to face her.

"My legs are numb. Would you help me? It's just i don't want to slip." God hated me. That was the proof right there. Living together for the past few weeks made me realise how much i loved this amazing girl, the mother of my child. Now she wanted me to help her get out of the bath and she would be dripping wet and naked in my arms.

A.N- sorry for the short chapter but the wedding planning has gone into over drive only 5 months left and everyone who wasn't interested in doing anything to help out now have a problem because i did it with out them. STRESS! xx


	8. Chapter 8

T.p.o.v

A few weeks had passed and my father was dealing with the phone call she had gotten from her Step-Mother while we started shopping for the baby. Since we didn't know what we were having we picked out all the furniture in white.I wanted black but everyone including my parents said white was better. We began to decorate the apartment how we wanted it as well. The baby's room we were leaving until we found out the sex, i was certain it was a boy. Over the last few weeks people kept changing their mind so at that moment we were all saying boy except for Kim and Taylor.

I was sat in the hospital waiting room with my parents while Kim had her health checks done. She had become very embarrassed about her weight gain in the last few weeks which was stupid because she looked stunning to me. Once we were called into the room she was already laid on the bed with her shirt slightly raised to get the scan that would tell us if it was a boy or girl. The doctor walked in smiled and started getting ready to do the scan. My parents were thrilled when she asked them if they would like to come with us.

"Alright then lets begin." She put this jelly stuff on Kim's bump and began to move the wand around. The heartbeat began to thump around the room making Kim cry again which made me grasp her hand in comfort. We turned to see the images and were shocked how much it now looked like a baby. "So this is your baby's arm and there's the other one and that is...erm...one moment." She began pressing buttons before pressing an assistance button above the bed. My heart dropped something was wrong with the baby. I turned to look at my parents hoping they would say it was normal or something like that. They looked as worried as i did. My dad put his arm around my mum and pulled her close while he put a hand on my shoulder. Another doctor walked in and they began whispering and pointing at the screen causing Kim to pull her hand away from mine sitting up to try and look at the screen. "Tell me what's wrong." Her eyes were full of tears breaking my heart.

"Sorry but we had to make sure it seems that you were having twins however we can not pick up a second heart beat. We are just checking that the scanner is working right." My dad takes control seeing us looking like the lost kids we were.

"Get one of those new 3D ones now i don't care how much it costs." The doctors hurried out of the room leaving us still there in shock. "Don't panic we need to wait until we get that better scan. Think positive."

K.p.o.v

I knew everything was too good to be true, i am a curse where ever i go. I must have done something to that baby. My mum died, my dad abandoned me for another woman when i was just a baby. Now this baby i didn't even know was there had left me too. Teddy deserved so much more than this. There was something i could to look after the other baby. If it stayed with me it would have no life and eventually something would happen and it would leave me too. The only thing i could do to keep it safe was to keep away from it. I had to sign away my rights to keep it safe. It was the only way.

I looked up seeing the doctor coming back with a new scanned and setting it up in no time. They started scanning my stomach again this time two little heartbeats filled the room. I got lucky that time but i wouldn't risk it again.

"So sorry about that we would have done another scan but this 3d scan is a lot more modern our others are older than you dear." She put her hand on my arm but i was so numb i couldn't feel it. "So this one at the front is not shy at all and that is a little boy and the one at the back..." She moved it further round towards my side. "This little one is shy and is smaller but it looks like a girl. One of each." Teddy and his parents were laughing and hugging but i was still numb over my realisation. I wiped the gel of my bump and pulled my top down.

"If it's alright with you i would like to walk in the park for a while on my own. I will meet you back at the house." After taking a picture from the doctor i grabbed my bag and nearly ran out the door. Teddy followed but his mother grabbed his arm telling him to give me time.

JT.P.O.V

I saw Kim walk out the hospital tears in her eyes but a quick phone call to the boss calmed my fears a little. I had a CPO already on her that was so discrete that Kim and Teddy had never noticed her.

Later that afternoon i got a phone call while in the boss' office talking about Kim's family's sudden interest, as soon as i saw it was Kim CPO i answered before listening for a minute shocked at what i was hearing.

"Boss we have a problem. Kim went to a lawyers office this afternoon after some digging on our part it seems she has requested parental rights forms. She has the papers used for a parent to sign away their rights."

"No. She wouldn't take these babies away from Teddy or the family. I know it. Something isn't right Taylor. Look in to it. See if the Lincolns have anything to do with this or her bloody father."

Before much more could be said the front door camera showed Kim approaching with a file in her hand. She came into the boss' office and handed him the papers.

"Kim what are these?" The boss was amazing at playing poker because he had the ability to shut all emotions off his face.

"Christian these are papers to give up my rights to the babies once they are born. I am cursed and i can't be near them if it hurts them in the long run."

"Kim, you are not cursed you.."

"No. Christian my mind is made up. I have a friend i am going to stay with until they are born. Once i go into labour i will contact you so as soon as they are born you can get them away from me before something bad happens to them. I love them with every fibre of my being so i have to protect them, even from myself."

"Kim, you are not leaving this house in this state. I can see you are upset about this so why don't you stay here until the babies are born then if you still want out you can leave?"

She sat in the chair opposite the boss and got rid of her tears. My heart went out to this girl. The only family she had seemed to be gold diggers. Her father had lost his job and couldn't find another add that to that his wife's shopping habit. He was getting into debt big time. I offered her a pack of tissues i always kept in my jacket pocket. She flashed a quick smile at me in thanks before using it to wipe her eyes.

"Kim, i know it's not my place but i agree with Mr Grey. Here you are safe out there you are at risk from the public who needs money or sick people who want the life style the Greys have without any work. It will be hard having twins, My ex-wife was a nightmare when she was pregnant with my Sophie and that was only one baby. You will need a lot of help."


	9. Chapter 9

T.P.O.V

As the months moved on Kim kept more and more to herself. She hardly came out of her room in the final months of her pregnancy if we were in the house. My father told me what was going through her head so i kept trying to get her excited about the babies but as soon as i talked about them she would shut down. She had been disappearing recently but my father told me not to worry and he had someone on her at all times so she would be safe. She was meeting her father and step-mother. Taylor finally managed to get a complete background check into them and anyone connected with them. It was as he feared, they were in debt and saw Kim as a lottery win. She was only three weeks away from her due date but she was still positive that she couldn't be a mother to the twins. She wouldn't even talk about names so i had decided that i would wait until they were here to name them hoping she would change her mind.

I was in the kitchen talking to Gail about something i had read on line about how my father was an alien. I loved reading stuff like that it always cheered me up. i jumped when my phone started ringing seeing an unknown number i didn't answer if it was important they would ring back. Only five seconds later it did so i answered.

"Mr grey?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"It's nurse Amanda Ellis from Seattle Grace Hospital. We have a young lady here with you listed as her next of kin. Miss Kim..."

Before she could carry on i jump in.

"Is she alright? Are the babies coming?"

She gave a small laugh down the phone. "Yes Mr Grey. The babies should be here very soon. She is in room 222." Before she could continue i hung up and turned to Gail before picking her up and spinning her around. "The babies are coming Gail." I put her down and kissed her check before grabbing my keys are running out of the house with Gail telling me to drive safe. God i loved that women she was like my third grandmother. Grace i was super close with but Carla wasn't the nurturing type to my mum and she's not that close to any of her grand kids either. She had left that morning to go see Andrea or so she said but one call to Mr fathers office to let him know proved she was was working a twelve hour day today. She must had a few contractions got freaked and left not wanting me to be there until the last minute.

In the car i had called the whole family but only my mum and dad were coming to the hospital. I got the the room just in time for the doctor telling her it was time to push. Her eyes were full of tears and she looked so much younger laid there on the bed. I rushed over to her holding her hand telling her she wasn't alone.

"I can't do this Teddy. I'm scared." I kissed her hair and pushed it out of her face putting it into a pony tail to try and cool her down a little. "Yes you can. Then tomorrow or the day after we are taking our babies home together. Kim i need you. I love you. And our children need their mother."

"Something bad will happen if i stay with them."

"Baby listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to them we have my parents, grandparents and the baby expert that is Gail on call at all times. Hell Gail helped raise me and i turned out OK. Just believe in yourself Kim. I love you and once you are happy and comfortable again i want to marry you."

"What? Why? I mean I'm nothing, nobody." She pushed again screaming as she did.

"You are amazing. Look at how far you have come. You need to do this with me i can't do it on my own. I won't let you fail i promise, just you and me together forever." She nodded crying holding my hand tight as she pushed again.

Two hours later i walked into the waiting room to see my whole family so much for just my mum and dad coming. Even all the close security guys were here with Gail. My dad looked up from his phone when i came in. "Well?"

"Both the babies and mother are healthy and Kim has agreed to try being their mother and my wife." Gasps were all the noise they made and for a split second i could see everyone rethinking what i had just said. Mum was the first to squeal closely followed my my aunt Mia. After a round of hugs and kisses i finally let a few tears I've been holding out while hugging my dad. "She's staying dad, she's really staying." He patted my back and whispered in my ear. "How could she not? Women can never resist the Grey charm." We laughed and pulled back. "OK, So we have two daughters so the scan was wrong. They are both healthy and according to the nurse very healthy lungs. Why don't you all come in and say hello and then we will tell you the names we have picked."

The whole family came in to see Kim laid against the pillows after having a quick clean up while i was talking to my family holding both babies. I sat on the bed next to her taking the biggest of the babies and putting her into my dads arms. "Everyone this is Alice Grace Grey." The whole room looked to my grandma Grace who was looking at Alice over my dads shoulder once he sat down next to the bed. She cried and kissed the baby on the head trying not to cry. My mum sat the other side of the bed talking to Kim asking her how she was feeling and things like that. "And the smaller of he two which is very comfortable in her mothers arms is Lexi Anna Grey." My mum smiles and reaches over and strokes Lexi's little hand causing the baby to grab her finger.

My life could not be any better.

15 years later...

T.P.O.V

I run my hands down Kim's back as we make out like teenagers on the sofa after date night.

"Ewww, can you guys not do that somewhere else?" I look around Kim who is sat on my lap to my fifteen year old Alice soon followed by Lexi like always. They are so close they go everywhere together.

"My house my rules girls. What are you guys doing up anyway its nearly midnight?" They hold up their glasses of water in their hands. "Right off to bed or i am going to scar you for life." Their eyes go wide and run upstairs as fast as they could. Those girls are the best teenage girls i could have ever hoped for. No major drama, neither have boyfriends and have never snuck out. When the girls were five we were blessed with another little girl who we called Kendal who is the opposite to her older sisters she is ten and is a girly girl. I blame my Aunt Mia. Kim has been an amazing mother to all our kids. When the twins were nine and Kendal was 4 we had yet another girl who is now 4 years old and the twins are all over her like a rash they take her to the park and play in the garden with her. Our sweet baby Honey. I have to admit i didn't like it for a name at first but Kim had to have everything with honey on when she was pregnant with her. Now she has blond curly hair that is honey blond so it fits her perfect for her. So here i am Teddy Grey living with my wife and four daughters. Totally outnumbered until last year Kim was pregnant again and this time we had a boy. Christian Liam Grey. He is five months old and is spoilt rotten by my dad. The first time my dad held him in the delivery room Little Christian who we called CJ short for Christian Junior he was wearing a tiny baby style suit that everyone laughed at. The reason we named him after my dad was that when Kim went into labour dad was the only one there and helped her through it and even took her to the hospital in his brand new car. He even stayed with her until i got there just as she began to push.

The last fifteen years had been totally perfect. All thanks to a girl who thought herself worthless when we met.

A.N- Thank you for staying with me till the end. A lot has been happening since I start this story. I moved house I got a new job and I got married all in a few years so it has been a lot to do. So thank you xx


End file.
